battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge Crossing
"Bridge Crossing" is the 5th episode of Battle For Dream Island. It was released on May 1, 2010. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with Needle's cake becoming its own star and beginning nuclear fusion, causing a massive windstorm on Earth. Teardrop is blown into a tree, and it breaks down. The tree lands above Pin, who is standing on the side of a wall, indicating that the winds are very powerful. Leafy and Needle are standing against a large rock. After an argument between the two, Leafy slaps Needle hard, and she flies away. Snowball says that she deserved it, as it was her cake that began the windstorm. Needle flies toward the yeast cake and pops it, which causes the storm to suddenly settle and Pin to fall to the ground. Cake at Stake The Announcer says that he was going to have an ice cream cake, but forgot the ice cream and has to use a chunk of ice again. Pencil overreacts and collapses, but it turns out that Announcer is just kidding, and actually has an ice cream cake this time. Bubble is safe with 0 votes again. As Announcer throws the ice cream cake, Needle falls down and pops Bubble before she can get her cake. Match shows her disgust at Needle, but Pencil says she loves "needies". Needle slaps Pencil for this. Match protects herself by saying that she said Needle. Announcer sees Needle, and flings her back to her team. Firey, Pen and Pencil also get 0 votes. Unfortunately for Pencil, the piece of cake hits her back. The Announcer says that Match and Eraser got 1 vote apiece, but cuts himself off mid-sentence and corrects his sentence to omit the word "apiece". Match thanks him for this. Pin and Woody remain. The Announcer says Woody's name, causing him to sigh in relief. However, it is revealed that he is actually eliminated with nine out of the fourteen votes, causing him to freak out. Announcer states that he will be sent to the TLC, which prompts Pen to ask him if it is an object, since he has always referred to it as one. Announcer explains that the TLC stands for the Tiny Loser Chamber and is obviously an object. Contest The next contest is to cross a bridge. The team with the most members to cross the bridge wins and the first person to cross the bridge gets a Win Token. While Coiny and Snowball are talking, Snowball notices Golf Ball. A flashback then happens about her saying Snowball's brain is small. After that, he tells Coiny he has some business to do. He tells Golf Ball that it is time to pay, and throws Rocky at Golf Ball, but misses and hits the bridge, causing it to fall. It collapses with Bubble on it. Pencil and Match follow Bubble as they are an alliance. Pen then notices a second bridge. Leafy asks Ice Cube whether she wants revenge or not, and luckily for her, she does not. Leafy says that Ice Cube and Needle can go together. Snowball catches Golf Ball, then hurls her into Leafy, Ice Cube, and Needle, causing them to fall off the bridge. Tennis Ball tells Snowball to calm down. This angers Snowball again, and he tries to throw him off the cliff, but the bridge's gap is too small. Snowball removes the poles from the bridge and throws Tennis Ball off the cliff. With no bridge to cross, the teams have to use the ropes to cross. While Pen is on the ropes, Eraser notices that the rope is actually a bunch of black bendy straws taped together. Because of Pen's weight, the rope collapses and he falls. Announcer notices that no one has crossed the bridge and there is no way to cross, so they have to do another literal tiebreaker. Snowball rips the tie which leaves the Squishy Cherries up for elimination. Stinger At the end, Match asks where Golf Ball is. Pen states that golf balls sink, and Tennis Ball says that rocks sink as well. Cast *Golf Ball and Ice Cube appear; however, they do not speak, although Golf Ball spoke in flashbacks and screamed. Trivia *This is the first time the Tiny Loser Chamber is seen on-screen. * This is the first episode in which no one gets a Win Token. *'Innuendo': Pen says, "When I win, there will be a big sign in front saying 'Pen Island!' No spaces, all caps!" According to what he said, the sign will read "PENISLAND". *Out of the 16 contestants in the episode, nine of them fall off the bridge. Eight fall because of Snowball, either indirectly or directly. *If Golf Ball and Rocky drowned, this would be the first episode to have a character besides Ice Cube, Bubble, or Firey die. *Bubble hums the same tune from X Finds Out His Value. *The storyboard for this episode was released on August 18th, 2018. Goofs *During the tiebreaker, Pencil, Match, Golf Ball, Leafy, Needle, and Rocky are seen, even though they fell through the gorge. *After Pencil gets hit by an ice cream cake and she turns around, the ice cream cake on her back suddenly disappears. *From that same scene, Teardrop is on the Cherries, between Pencil and Match. *Pencil is not at the Cake at Stake place after Needle slaps her. *When Pin says "OMPF" (Oh my pin factory), she doesn't have arms. Deaths #Bubble is popped by Needle when she falls from space. #Golf Ball and Rocky drown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Pre Merge Episodes